Alone
by pinklemons12
Summary: Will/Emma pairing. Will discovers that he has feelings for Emma. Now all he has to decide is what to do with them.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_**Till now… I always got by on my own… **_

Emma Pillsbury sat in her office contemplating her situation with Ken Tanaka. How did she did in this mess? Why did she agree to a marriage that she wanted nothing to do with? Ken was a nice enough person, but not the man she dreamed of marrying. She longed for curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a firm body. Not an overweight, smelly, football coach that was more concerned with what to eat for lunch than what she desired. As Emma got up from the chair to reorganize the files for the day, she heard a knock at the door. Will Shuester, the owner of those chocolate brown eyes that made her melt, was at the door.

"Hey, Emma. Can I ask you somethin'?" Will asked, smiling.

"Sure, Will, something about Glee?" Emma had helped Will a few times with Glee club including judging the mash-ups a few months back.

"No, I was actually wondering if you could help me shop for some furniture for my new apartment. You have a good eye for stuff that, you know, matches." Will had recently divorced his high-school sweet-heart, Terri. She had lied to him about being pregnant, causing a strain on their marriage. Will could not trust her again and decided that leaving was the only way to move on.

"Oh. Sure, when were you thinking about going?" Of course, Emma would change her schedule to fit his, just to be able to be around him.

"How about tonight? I am really tired of sleeping on my cousin's futon in the middle of an empty living room. Sorta depressing, you know? I have to at least begin to be on my own." Will got that look in his eye when speaking about his situation. While he was mostly over Terri, he was still sad about the whole thing.

"Sure thing, Will. I'll meet you at Ikea?"

"Perfect, Emma. Say, 6pm? Maybe we could get a drink after." Will took his leave from the room and walked down the hall.

Emma sat back down at her desk, shuffling her papers. Finally, she was going to be with Will outside of school. One thing ran through her mind: what was she going to wear?

_**I never really counted till I met you… And now it chills to the bone… How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone? **_

As they laughed their way through the maze of displays and models, Emma and Will found several items for his new place. Well, Emma should take most of the credit anyway. After a grueling 3 hour session of shopping, Will was ready to call it quits.

"Emma, I think we can come back for part two another day. I am totally wiped." Will sat down on one of the display couches, patting the seat next to him, inviting Emma to sit.

"I think you're right, my feet are killing me!" But Emma remained standing, smoothing her skirt. She had settled for a black skirt with a bright blue top that flattered her figure. She didn't want to appear she was trying to hard, but still wanted him to notice. When he first caught sight of her he had complimented the color, which made her blush.

"How about we go grab a smoothie or something?" Will got up almost as quickly as he had sat down.

"Um, we could go back to my place and I could make us some milkshakes. Would that be alright?" Emma was really picky about food places but was still worried that she had been too forward about inviting him to her place.

Will was about to answer when his phone rang. "Excuse me for a sec, k?" Will walked a bit away, looking worried. Emma sat precariously on the edge of an ottoman, making sure to check for cleanliness first.

When Will returned he looked annoyed, worried, and tired all at the same time. "That was… that was… Terri. She, um, wants to talk. I'm sorry, Em, but can I take a raincheck on that invitation? Terri and I are still sorting through some of our stuff from our apartment. Maybe she wants to give me the couch or something." Will ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit. Emma sighed to herself and got off the ottoman.

"Of course, no problem at all. I actually have to… have to go talk to Ken anyway." Emma smoothed the front of her top and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Okay. So, milkshakes, next time after round two of 'Ikea Nation'?" Will looked into Emma's eyes, making her weak at the knees.

"Yes, perfect."

Will walked Emma to her car and watched her drive away before walking to his own car. As he walked to her car, looking down at his shoes, he thought of how Emma's hair fell in her eyes when she smiled. The way she moved her hands when she was excited about something. The way she smiled at him. And he realized: he was slowly falling for her.

Once Emma had shut her front door and had placed her bag carefully on it's shelf, she gave into the tears that had been building up on the drive home. Terri was still in the picture, how ever little. Emma sobbed until she couldn't control the shaking. She walked into the kitchen and something caught her eye. A figure was sitting on her couch, it's feet on the ottoman. The figure got up and walked towards her. It was her fiancée, Ken.

"Ken? What are you… how did you… " Emma stammered, anxious.

"Key, Emma, I made a copy." Ken held it up for her to see. She hadn't given him permission to do that. She was furious.

"Emma, we need to talk." Ken sat on the stool at the kitchen counter and picked up an apple, turning it over in his hands.

"Yes, Ken, I think we do." Emma wiped the remaining tears from her face.

_**Till now, I always got by on my own… **_

**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt in awhile at fanfiction. Let me know what you honestly think. I accept constructive criticism. Thank you for any feedback which you may have.

-


	2. Forever and Always

_**Once upon a time… I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye… **_

"Ken?" Emma tried to catch his eye. Ken was trying his damnedest not to let her see the tears while he held the engagement ring in his hand. "Ken, I'm sorry… but you deserve someone… someone who lets you touch them." Ken wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Sure, sure. I had better go." Ken grabbed his keys from the counter and slammed the door on his way out, making Emma jump.

She liked Ken, he was a sweet, well-meaning man. But there's was no… lust. Nothing to what she felt for Will. But it seemed that Will would never realize her feelings. She was beginning to feel that it was a lost cause.

The next few days at school past by in a blur. Emma couldn't concentrate on the students sitting across from her, the files that needed to be turned in, or the bell that signaled the end of the day. She was shaken out of her day-dreaming state by a knock on the door. That sound caused her to snap back to reality at any moment. It was Will, of course it was. He probably heard about her and Ken.

"Hey, Em." Will walked into her office, his hands in his pockets. "Um, I heard about … about you and Ken. How are you?" He sat down across from her, hands on the desk, fumbling with the stress ball.

"Oh, well, I'm alright. I don't even know why I said yes to him in the first place. But, I just, I didn't want to hurt him." Emma looked down at her hands and then faced Will. He looked confused.

"Emma, marriage isn't something you should rush into, take it from me, I'm the expert." He shrugged and set the stress ball down. He got up from his seat and went to the door. "I have to go, but do you want to get together tonight? Maybe we could do that smoothie idea at your place?" He looked hopeful and Emma couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure, say, 7pm?" She would have to clean the floors before he came over and after if she was being honest.

"Sounds great, I have to go to Glee. See ya." Will walked off to the practice rooms, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

_**Were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me… **_

At just about 7 exactly, the doorbell rang. Emma wanted to run to the door, but was able to be calm enough to walk there. She had gathered all the ingredients for every possible flavor of smoothies or milkshakes that anyone could think of. She hoped that Will would think she was thoughtful, not crazy.

"Hey, Will," Emma greeted Will as she pulled the door open. Will was standing there in a tshirt and jeans with a pair of Converse shoes. She was in a pair of jeans she never worn and a nice top.

"Hey, Em," Will walked into the foyer and removed his shoes.

"So, I hope I have enough ingredients and stuff to make what you like" Emma chatted easily as she guided Will to the kitchen of her immaculate house.

"Oh my God, Emma, I think you have enough to make drinks for the entire staff!" Will was shocked at the thought that Emma had put into this. Every kind of fruit was laid out, washed and pre-cut. Emma giggled and started to put some fruit, milk and ice cream into the blender.

"Maybe we could just try a few different flavors, " Emma said, fumbling with the blender settings.

"Emma, I didn't ask to get together just to drink milkshakes," Will said, becoming serious.

"Yeah?" Emma was anxious. What did he want to ask her?

"Emma, you know that you're my… my best friend. I want you to know that before I go on. Look, I want you to know, that, I know you have feelings for me. But I, I can't reciprocate." Emma could feel the color rising on her face. She was suddenly very embarrassed.

"But I thought… I thought that maybe… you might.." Emma could hardly stumble out a response.

"Emma, I do have.. some... feelings for you. But nothing can happen there. When I heard that you broke up with Ken, I didn't want to think it had anything to do with me. But I can't help it. I want to be friends, I want to keep going like we have." Will looked down at his hands, playing with a strawberry. He didn't want to hurt Emma. But this was the only way to keep from doing just that.

"Will, I… I don't really know what to say. I… I want to be with you." Emma had to get her last chance before he totally wrote her off. She had to tell him how she feels. She had to take a drastic step. She stepped around the counter so she was directly in front of him. She put her hands on either side of his face and gave him a soft kiss. He deepened it, pulling her towards him. Suddenly he pushed her away, harshly.

"No, Emma. This can't happen. There's… there's someone else." Will looked flustered.

Emma was crushed. "What do you mean? I thought that you were just divorced." She still had his kiss on her lips.

"Emma, it doesn't matter who it is. I just… I have to go. I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Will walked to the door, quickly put his shoes on and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry too" Emma sighed as she sank into the couch, the tears already coming. She had really felt that she and Will were ready to move along in their relationship. She really thought that Will had feelings for her.

Emma cried herself to sleep, wondering where everything went wrong.

_**Here's to silence… that cuts me to the core… where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute… but I don't anymore….**_


	3. Keep Holding On

_**Keep holding on… cause you're gonna make it through….**_

Will lay in bed, mulling over the events of the evening, he couldn't sleep. He had no idea what he was thinking, he liked Emma, why didn't he just take the leap? He had lied through his teeth, "there's someone else". Will got out of bed and pulled on a sweater. He had to set things right, he had made a huge mistake. Why did he say that? Will grabbed the car keys and walked out of the apartment, ready to get the girl of his dreams back.

Emma was still awake, cleaning up the remaining smoothie ingredients, tears streaming down her face. She didn't imagine this was the way that she and Will would go. After cleaning the kitchen, she went up to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. After crawling into bed and smoothing the wrinkles from the sheets, she lay still and tried to imagine the evening away.

_**Just… stay strong… **_

Will got to Emma's front door and knocked. Emma opened the front door, wearing a pink terry cloth robe with matching slippers. She folded her arms across her chest at the sight of him.

"I am so sorry. I just… don't know how to… " Will couldn't find the words. He didn't want to tell her he still had some feelings for Terri, his 'someone else'. He just wanted Emma to understand that he liked her and wanted to be with her.

"Will, I understand. I am sorry that I pushed you. I just wanted you to know how I… how I … feel. I just… want to forget about this." Emma wasn't ashamed of her feelings, but she was just sick to her stomach with embarrassment.

"Emma, please, I am sorry. I just… I still have feelings for Terri. That's the 'someone else'. I just… I mean… we were together for a long time. I just can't throw those feelings away." Will put his head in his hands.

"Will, I need to… I need to get some sleep. I need some time." Emma started to make her way back through the door. Will grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him.

"I still… have feelings for you. Please…" Emma pulled her hand away and walked through the door.

"Goodnight, Will." Emma slowly closed the door and then sank to the floor in front of it. Why was he making this so difficult? Doesn't he know that he tore her heart out twice in one evening?

_**Before the door's closed… and it comes to an end…**_

Emma knew that the next day at school would be difficult, but she didn't realize how much of her day went to talking to Will, or thinking about him.

She sat in her office, sifting through the files on her desk. She was having trouble concentrating even more so today, after the eventful night. Quinn Fabray had come into her office to speak about her pregnancy, but Emma was so off-track that she had to ask to reschedule.

Will was doing no better, he may have been doing even worse than Emma. He was terribly confused about his ex-wife and Emma. He had loved Terri for many years, but she had tricked him and manipulated him. Emma was kind, gentle, and would never hurt him. Will put his head down on the desk as the bell rang for lunch. Lunch; the hour that he would normally spend with Emma would now be spent alone.

Alone; that's how it would be, Will thought. Alone. Why did he have to go and screw everything up? Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? Why did he have to tell her there was someone else?

Would he ever be able to make this right? Would he be able to get Emma back, if he ever had her at all?

"Will?" Will looked up at the sound of his name. He looked towards the door, surprised as to who was waiting for him.

_**Keep holding on… cause you know we'll make it through…**_

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short. And perhaps an anti-climax. But I changed my mind as to where I wanted this story to go. So, REVIEW please!


	4. Broken

_**I'm falling apart… I'm barely breathing… With a broken heart… **_

"Will?" Terri stood at the door, papers in hand, looking stern. "Will, we need to talk. We have to finish this. You can't keep changing your mind. You are either in love with me or you aren't. Now, who are you gonna chose? Me, your loving wife who would do anything for you. Or that ginger freak, Ella?" Terri crossed her arms.

_**In the pain… there is healing… in your name… I find meaning… **_

Will had been thinking about the situation with Emma non-stop for several days. He still had no idea what he should do. He got up from his desk and looked at the clock, 10:17pm. No one else was bound to be in the building, he could let off some steam. He found that singing was one of the ways he could do that. Will looked out the door of his classroom and looked down the hall. No lights were on. He was alone.

"_You__'__re in my arms/And all the world is calm/The music playing on for only two/So close together/And when I__'__m with you/So close to feeling alive/A life goes by/Romantic dreams will stop/ So I bid mine goodbye and never knew/So close was waiting, waiting here with you/And now forever I know/All that I wanted to hold you/So close" _

Emma looked up from her paperwork that she was filling out. She heard a man's voice, singing, from a couple of halls over. Will's classroom was over there. She slowly got up from the desk and made her way to Will's classroom. She could see the light was on and she could hear him singing a love song. Who it was meant for she didn't know, but she could hope. She stood by the door, listening to his beautiful voice.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy ending/Almost believing this was not pretend/And now you're beside me and look how far we've come/So far we are so close/How could I face the faceless days/If I should lose your now?/We're so close/To reaching that famous happy ending/And almost believing this was not pretend/Let's go on dreaming for we know we are/So close/So close/And still so far"_

Will finished the song and sighed. He was just so confused it was giving him a headache. Emma sighed outside the door and started to walk back down the hall, her heels clicking with her steps. Will snapped back to reality and stuck his head out the door, seeing Emma walk away.

"Emma?" Will called out to her, wishing that she would turn back around.

"Will?" Emma turned, but did not walk back towards him.

"Emma, I miss… I miss you." Will sunk down into his chair, his head in his hands."I miss talking to you, eating lunch with you, watching you clean your grapes individually." Emma gave a weak smile.

"Where do we stand, Will? I'm not exactly… sure how to act around you" Emma looked down at her shoes.

"Emma, I…" Will looked up at her, his eyes filled with longing. "I have to be honest. I still have those feelings for Terri. But I have to say, that she came to me tonight, and I… I told her I wanted to be either you. But I was too - - scared to admit it. I mean, I've been with Terri for a long time. I forgot what it was like to really love. To really care." Will poured out his heart to the woman standing in front of him.

"Will, you know how I feel about you. But I don't want to get in the middle of anything. To break anyone up." Emma looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her. She was scared too, especially since Will had crushed her once.

"You aren't. Terri lied to me. She faked a pregnancy in order to keep me. That's not love, that's manipulation. I couldn't go back to that. You are who I want. I want… I want you. I love your little quirks. I want to be there for you, always." Will was standing right in front of her now, taking her hands in his. "What do you say, Em? Take a chance on me?" Will gave her his famous grin, the sincere look that told her he was telling the truth. He loved her.

"Will. I want to be with you. But… I think I made a mistake." Emma looked back down at her feet.

"Em, what is it?" Will put his hand on her shoulder. Nothing she could've done would make him doubt his love for her.

"Will. I took Ken back."

_**So I'm holding on… I'm barely… holding onto you…**_


	5. Listen to Your Heart

Warning: This chapter and some following chapters contain scenes of mild-moderate violence. Be warned.

_**Listen to your heart… before you tell him… goodbye…**_

"Emma?" Will tried to find her eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just professed his love for her. He knew her feelings. As of just last week, she was in love with him too. That kiss had truly meant something. Who was she kidding?

"Will." Emma glanced up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Will, I…" Emma shook off his hand that was still on her shoulder. She walked past him, down the hall towards her office. She gathered up everything she would need for the weekend and left the building.

Will was still standing, shocked, in his classroom. He sank down into one of the chair and just put his head down. He had really thought that he and Emma could have made it.

_**Listen to your heart… there's nothing else you can do… **_

Emma was fighting the emotions that were running through her as she drove home in the darkness. She had called Ken the day after the kiss with Will. She knew Ken would take her back with open arms. He was overjoyed.

"_I'm glad you came to your senses MandM." He had said, breathing heavily into the phone. She could hear a football game in the back and him opening a bottle of beer. This was the life she chose._

When she got home, it was an effort to change into pajamas and get into bed. She was emotionally exhausted. She shouldn't have been so quick to take Ken back. What was she thinking? Who was she kidding?

As she was smoothing the covers of her bed, her phone rang. It was Will. She contemplated answering it, but let it go to voicemail. After a little while, Emma finally cried herself to sleep.

**_Listen to your heart… when he's calling for you…_**

The following Monday was difficult for Emma. She had spent the weekend cleaning her already spotless house, crying practically the entire time. Getting back into the routine of work was going to be difficult, especially without her best friend.

"Emma!" Ken ran, or rather, waddled down the hall after her. "MandM! Look, I brought your ring back. I know, just because we're back together doesn't mean we're getting married anymore, but I thought you might like it." Ken held the ring out for her to take.

"Oh. Ken, look, I'm just not one to… wear a lot of jewelry. I think that it clashes with… everything. How about you keep it safe for me?" Emma tried to let him down as gently as possible. While she didn't want to break his heart again, she knew that eventually she was going to break it off again. She sincerely regretted that phone call.

"Oh. Well, okay. That's cool." Ken pocketed the ring, his pride hurt. "Will I see you for lunch?"

"No, Ken, I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'm skipping lunch for awhile." Emma knew that she couldn't bear to eat lunch with a man that ate like a pig.

"Okay, I will… see you later." Ken gave her a small wave and walked back to his office, his hands in his pockets.

_**I don't know where you're going… and I don't know why…. **_

Will struggled with his classes for the first part of the day. He called students by the wrong names, mixed up past and present tenses in his Spanish lessons, and almost ate a stapler instead of his sandwich. He was going crazy. He needed to talk to Emma, but she had ignored his calls all weekend. He had seen her talking with Ken that morning and had seen her turn down the ring. That gave him some hope. But he knew he only a limited amount of time to prove to her that he loved her.

He wanted to ask her out again, but knew that she would turn him down. He wanted to ask her why she went back to Ken, but knew she wouldn't tell him.

Lunch time finally came, perhaps he would see her in the teacher's lounge. When he looked in, he didn't see her or Ken. He walked to her office, determined to speak with her. Her office door was open; Ken and Emma were inside, talking. Will walked in without knocking.

"Will. Can you wait outside please?" Emma got up to shut the door when the loud-speaker came on.

"CODE RED. CODE RED. LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS. REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE. LOCK ALL DOORS. CODE RED. CODE RED."

"Oh my God!" Emma ran to the back of the office after locking the door. Will pulled the blinds down so that office was darkened. He ran to the back to stand next to Emma, Ken was on the other side of her.

"What's going on?" Ken asked in a panic.

"It means that there's an intruder or something" Will's voice sounded panicked as well. He tried to calm down, for Emma's sake.

"What do you think… who do you think?" Ken was pressed up against the wall as if to sink into it.

"I don't k-" Will was cut off by gunshots that rang close by. He sank to the floor, pulling Emma with him who seemed to be frozen in fright.

"Emma?" Ken looked down at her, too shocked to move.

"Get down, Ken!" Will motioned for him to get down to the floor. "And be quiet."

Emma was still cradled in Will's arms, motionless, frozen with fear. More gunshots could be heard, they were getting closer. Emma looked up into Ken's eyes and then into Will's. The gunshots moved closer…closer…closer…

_**So much to mention… but you can't find the words… listen to your heart… before you tell him… goodbye…**_

Author's Note: If anyone has any idea for songs that I could use as an outline for a chapter or something, please submit them! I can always use ideas, don't worry, I'll credit you! Thanks.


	6. The Last Day on Earth

Author's Note: I decided to put up a short chapter. I promise that a long chapter is on its way. I had this one basically written, and decided to take a break from studying.

I want to thank all of those who are reviewing, I really appreciate it. And for all those who are my silent readers, thank you anyway! (I can see that you are reading) Anyway… I bet you all want me to shut up so you can read what happens next!

Warning: This chapter contain some violent images/disturbing. (I feel like I should add a warning so no one says "I'm scarred for life" even though I don't think that my writing could do that…)

_**Look down… the ground below is crumbling… Look up… the stars are all exploding…**_

Emma was terrified. Out of her wits terrified. She had no idea what was going on around her. All she could hear was the gunshots ringing out, the screaming, and glass breaking. Her eyes had been shut since the Code Red came on the intercom. She could feel someone's arms wrapped tightly around her, their body pressed up against the side of her. She could hear heavy breathing on the other side of her. She could feel something warm and sticky under her left hand.

"Emma. Don't move." Will breathed, his lips at her ear.

She could hear footsteps, crunching along the broken glass. A gun being loaded. Emma tried to squeeze her eyes even tighter, wishing away the situation. She could sense someone else coming into the room.

"I'm sorry," A shot fired.

"No!" Will's voice cried out and then she felt a fire rip through her right lower leg. She screamed out in pain, clutching her hands around the fresh wound. The gunman left the room, their feet moving the glass as they went. Emma heard a few more shots ring out and then… silence.

_**It's the last day on earth… in my dreams… in my dreams… it's the end… of the world… and you've come back to me… in my dreams…**_

"Emma? Emma?" She could feel a hand on her face, brushing her hair away, but she couldn't speak or open her eyes. "Emma. Please….please, don't leave me. I… need you. I love you." She could hear Will breathing her name, whispering to her, comforting her.

"Will?" Emma opened her eyes, tentative.

"It's over, Emma. It's over." She could see Will's face, bloodied by the shards of glass. Will had pulled her into his lap, holding her close with his left arm, while his right hand put pressure on her wound. "Emma, look right at me. Ken… he… didn't make it. He's… next to you. Emma, don't freak out. Stay calm."

"Try not to move, Emma" Will brushed her cheek with his lips. He held her against him, almost like he needed the comfort as she did. Will buried his face into her hair, smelling the lavender of her shampoo, trying to stay calm. She lay against his chest, inhaling the scent of him.

As they clung to each other, sirens roared from a distance, speeding towards the high school. It wasn't long before the marching of a SWAT team rang through the halls. They pounded on the doors, granting the occupants freedom. All they could hear was sobbing, screaming, and yelling of various names.

The SWAT team came past Emma's office. An officer came in, surveying the scene.

"Are you hurt, Sir?" The brown-haired officer asked.

"No, but she is. Gunshot to the lower right leg. I've been trying to keep pressure on it."

"Okay, I'll send a stretcher. Can you hold that a bit longer?"

"Of course. Anything." Will clung a bit tighter to Emma, not wanting to let her go. She was all that was holding him together.

"We'll be back." The officer said as he left the office.

"Will, thank you." Emma said into his shirt. She was trying to control her tears, but it wasn't having much of an effect.

Within a few minutes, two EMTs were at the door, stretcher ready. They approached Will, arms outstretched to gather Emma into them.

"Be careful with her." Will said as they took Emma from him. He held her hand as they walked out the door of the office. It was then that Emma looked back and saw Ken, lying on the floor, just inches from where Will cradled her in his arms. She looked back at Will, with horror in her eyes. "Emma, he wanted you to know that he loved you. He said; 'Tell MandM that I love her.'" Will looked down at the ground.

Emma didn't know what to say. She couldn't honestly say that she was ever in love with Ken. But she was still going to miss him.

_**Between… the dust and the debris… there's a light… surrounding you and me…**_

**Author's Note: I feel like I should be crediting the lyrics… so this chapter is "The Last Day on Earth" by Kate Miller-Heidke.**


	7. Love Story

Author's Note: Please notice that Chapter 6 (The Last Day on Earth) is up. It replaced the Author's Note.

This is the final chapter. I didn't like how the story was going. I have decided to end this story and only do one-shots. I think they are probably more my style. Thank you to all those who reviewed and gave feedback. Look for my future Glee stories!

_**Romeo take me… somewhere we can be alone…**_

(One Week After)

"Emma?" Will gently touched her shoulder to wake her. "Emma?" She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

"What time is it?" Emma rubbed her eyes.

"7am" Will said, sitting on the edge of the bed. They had kept Emma so long because of complications with excessive bleeding. She was going to be discharged today. Will had spent every night in the fold out bed/chair in the hospital room with her. He couldn't bear to go back to his empty apartment. He had to make sure she alright.

Emma sat up, looking around the room. Flowers covered every surface, a stack of cards rested on the night-table, and there was Will, right next to her. Emma had never felt so afraid and so safe at the same time.

"Will, I've… been meaning to ask you. I just… didn't know how. Do they, um, know who did this? How… many?" Emma looked uncomfortably at her hands. Will ran his hand through his hair, not knowing exactly how to convey the information he had.

"Emma, are you sure? I don't want you to worry right now." Will put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Will smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Well, the gunmen did a lot of damage. They, um, injured about 45 people. 36 people were killed. There were 5 gunmen. They killed themselves as SWAT approached them. So, in total, 41 people died… that day." Will kissed her forehead again, trying to comfort her as best he could.

Emma didn't know what to say. So many lives taken in just those few minutes.

"Will, who was it?" Emma looked into his eyes, searching for answers.

"It was a few members of the football team. They didn't leave notes explaining their actions. But the police have uncovered some evidence that suggests that they were angry about getting kicked off the team. Mostly for… bad grades and unruly behavior. That's why they think they sought out… Ken. He was shot multiple times…." Will tightened his grip on Emma, trying to hold her together.

_**I'll be waiting… all that's left to do… is run…**_

(Four Weeks Later)

Will had been staying on Emma's couch for the past few weeks. It was hard on both of them to be alone right now, or ever. This morning, it was the last week before winter break. The students had come together and supported each other through this difficult time. It was beautiful to watch.

Will turned over the box in his hand, rehearsing the speech in his mind. He heard Emma starting down the stairs, flats already on, smoothing the front of her skirt. He put the small box in his pocket and went to the stairs to help her; she was still a bit shaky on her injured leg. About halfway down the stairs, he swept her up into his arms and then placed her on the couch.

"Thanks, Will." Emma smiled up at him and patted the seat next to her. "We still have a bit of time before school starts." She pulled him towards her, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. As they broke apart, he pulled out the box and got down on one knee.

"Emma, recent… events have made me realize just how special life is… and how you need to make the most of it. You are my best friend, you know me better than anyone. You are the most special, amazing, gorgeous person I know. You are so caring, loving, and sincere. I want you to be there for the rest of my life. I want to wake up next to you, I want to have a family with you, I want to be there for you. I love you more than life itself, Emma." Will took a breath. "Will you marry me?" Will opened the box, revealing a stunning white gold ring with a diamond surrounded by smaller ones on each side.

Emma felt the tears coming. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. This man on his knee in front on her was the man of her dreams. She could not ask for more. As the tears slid down her cheeks she nodded. "Yes, Will. Of course I will. I love you." Will kissed her and slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you know why I asked you today?" Will sat down next to her, pulling her to his side.

"I think I know, but you can tell the story." Emma smiled at him, lacing her fingers through his.

"Well, it was cold winter day. And the new guidance counselor was to start that day. I caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman with red-hair walking into her new office. I thought it was only polite to introduce myself…" Will finished the story of their first meeting. It was only appropriate to propose on the anniversary of the first time they met. He had loved her since then… he just didn't realize it yet.

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess… it's a love story… baby just say… yes.**_


End file.
